


Crossing the Line

by PentacleArtist



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Competency, Evil Plans, Friendship, Happy Ending, Robots, Siblings, Teamwork, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentacleArtist/pseuds/PentacleArtist
Summary: An alien has come to conquer earth, Dib thinks he could use some help.
Kudos: 21





	1. An Unusual Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Dib is 14 or 15 in this

Zim has the most important mission in the Irken Empire: taking over a worthless slimeball known as Urth. According to his research, the best way to gather intel would be attending a "Skool". As he suspected, nobody could see through his brilliant disguise. Zim did notice one student who kept staring at him and writing in a notebook but didn't think much of it. After all, what could a measly human child do?

The answer is Zimnapping.

Zim came to in a decorated blue room, tied to a chair. He could tell his brilliant disguise had been stolen but he couldn't move from the chair. Right in front of him was some human worm in a black and blue getup with a hooded cloak and goggles.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE IS ZIM?" Zim shrieked way too loud.

"Relax Space Boy; I'm not going to hurt you. I just have some questions, then I’ll let you go. And keep your voice down!" the figure hissed.

"FOOL! Zim reveals nothing!"

"Oh, then you must have quite the plan." 

"Zim always has the best plans!" Zim explained to the fool who dared to underestimate Zim.

"Must be more creative than conquering Earth.  _ Every _ alien tries to conquer Earth," the captor taunted.

"Zim does as he pleases!" 

"So you're doing it of your own volition, that  _ does _ shake things up. Unless you have leaders of some sort?"

"ZIM WILL NEVER BETRAY THE TALLEST!"

The cloaked human began laughing, "I didn't say anything about betrayal!"

"Oh," Zim paused.

"Well I do have a-" 

The door slammed open, cutting him off. In the doorway was another human with short purple hair holding a small computer. She also didn't look too happy.

"Hey Dib, where are the batteries?" 

The opposer pulled his hood down, "Can it wait, Gaz? I'm in the middle of something."

The purple human, presumably Gaz, opened an eye which clearly made  _ Dib _ uncomfortable.

"They should be in the upper left drawer in the kitchen," Dib mumbled.

Gaz turned to leave, "It's family night, so you might want to cut this dress up session short."

"Crap uh," Dib looked nervous before locking eyes with Zim. He pressed a button followed by a mechanical sound and the rope falling to the floor. Zim was free!

"Alright you need to get out, we'll talk tomorrow at Skool." A plastic bag was shoved into Zim's arms.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Zim started getting pushed towards a window.

"Your disguise; see you tomorrow!" Dib effortlessly shoved the small alien out his second story bedroom window.

Before Zim knew what was happening he had already crashed into a bush. After reorienting himself, he cautiously looked into the bag and it was his wig and contacts. He checked to see if any humans were watching, he donned his disguise once more and made his way back to his base.


	2. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward family dinner leads to an idea.

Dib didn't bother to check to see if Zim made it down safely. He had more important things to worry about, like family night.

He swapped his goggles for his glasses and shoved his cloak under his bed. He'd properly pack up his costume after dinner. He switched out the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing with one of his typical t-shirts from his closet; Dib was about to leave his room when he saw the remote on his desk.

"Can't believe I almost forgot," Dib mumbled as he pressed the power button, shutting off his robots.

Dib got his shirt on right before reaching the stairs. He didn't run down the stairs, he'd learned that lesson after getting stitches, but he did walk pretty quickly. 

"You took your sweet time," Gaz glared.

The pizza was from Bloaty's which automatically meant it was greasier than anything should be legally. Still tastes good though, probably because of the unholy amount of grease. Definitely better than the uncomfortable silence at the Membrane dinner table.

"How's school?" Professor Membrane attempted.

Gaz answered first. "Awful."

Dib's response was a mumble. "Fine."

"Has anything interesting happened?" Membrane added.

"There's a new student in my class," Dib responded.

"What are they like?"

Dib thought for a moment. "Loud. Very loud."

"No kidding, I could hear him from the living room." Gaz was clearly annoyed by everything about this.

"He was over?" the Professor was surprised; his kids never had friends over.

"Yeah, thanks to Dib." Gaz shot her brother a look; Dib looked back at her with betrayal.

Professor Membrane was surprised, "Really?"

"Um, w-well," Dib stammered.

"It's nice to see you make some friends."

Dib looked between his two family members, at a loss for words. Zim wasn't his friend; they barely knew each other. Hell, he has a feeling if they did know each other they'd hate each other's guts. 

"I have some homework to do," Dib stood up and wordlessly went back to his room.

Dib wasn't entirely lying. He  _ did _ have homework but it wasn't hard and he knocked it out in an hour. After having some time to think, he realized he probably could've handled dinner better. At least he got his homework done. 

He should probably do something about Zim. It was obvious he was here to conquer Earth. Dib realized he wasn't actually sure what he was going to talk to Zim about at lunch tomorrow, he just kind of said it in the moment.

Dib had caused some trouble himself in the past year. But vandalism and shoplifting were pathetic in comparison to what Zim was planning.

Unless...hm.

He pulled out his notebook and started on a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from me getting excited about the thought of Dib being a villain and working with Zim and deciding to put it on the internet with a plot and everything.
> 
> Also this was originally 2 chapters but I couldn't do much with my notes for chapter 1 and both were Zim's perspective so it wasn't that hard.


End file.
